A Heart That Won't Flee
is the fifth episode of Ultraman Orb. Summary Naomi gets a call from a civilian who claims to be chasing an alien. After following her, it turns out be a trap and the civilian was an Alien Zetton in disguise, who calls himself Maddock. He is hiding Hyper Zetton in a building. Gai hearing the message sent to Jetta about the civilian, uses the location data on her phone to find her and rushes to save Naomi. Plot The episode starts off with Gai finding a missing doll at a playground, which makes him back to reflect back to the day where he fought Maga-Zetton and lost his feminine friend. It then shifts towards Naomi getting home after getting paid for overtime at a part-time job at a construction site when she suddenly gets a call from a young girl named Matoko who is on the trail of an alien she spotted and the former decided to go to her location to meet up with her. After they did meet up, they went down to the basement of an abandoned factory and when Naomi spotted the monster, who is later dubbed Hyper Zetton Deathscythe, Matoko revealed her true identity as Alien Zetton Maddock, who only lured Naomi to act as bait. Meanwhile, while Jetta was waking up from some Malibu-related dreams, Shin was working on a future forecasting system, on the belief that time follows a spiral path after inspiration hit him while he was napping, and Gai enters the office to ask them to patch up the doll for him. The three of them decided to return the doll back to it's rightful owner and spread the word by posting about online and on posters. Jetta then listens to the voicemail he got from Naomi and the trio immediately deduce that she is in danger. Back at the factory, the Alien Zetton chained up Naomi and, after he changed into his regular clothing, demanded Naomi to scream and struggle some more to attract a certain someone. Soon, that person is revealed to be none other than Gai, who then knocks the alien off guard and saves Naomi. Maddock then gets back up and tells the wanderer that he knows who he is and that he will always save a certain kind of girl. While Gai encourages Naomi to leave the building, Maddock urges Hyper Zetton to attack and Naomi fights off the alien with a fire extinguisher which encourages the monster to grow into his true size. After Naomi finally leaves the scene, Gai transform into Ultraman Orb's Spacium Zeperion form to fight Hyper Zetton Deathscythe. However, when Alien Zetton mentioned he had studied every form Orb has transformed into so far, Orb leaps into the air with the alien, the SSP, and Ittetsu (who was a little late) watching, changed into his Hurricane Slash form to keep up with the monster. After a very long, evenly matched struggle, Orb finally destroyed the monster with his Big Bang Thrust. The ultra reverted back to his human form and took on the Alien Zetton in a fight which ended when the former used his Ultra Fusion Card of Ultraman to rebound the energy attack of the latter's weapon. Before Maddock died, he told Gai that only kidnapped the woman to lure him in so that his monster could kill him and he can earn a reputation thorugh that feat and boasted the SSP that they will one day abandon the planet for good. After he did die and disintegrate, Gai attempted to leave but came with them when Naomi promised to cook him good food. Back at the SSP headquarters, Gai tries Naomi's mushroom soup which brings him back to the days with that foreign woman and plays around with those nesting dolls a bit before a little girl enters the office asking for her doll, and they gave it back to her, and she thanked them for it. The wanderer insisted on leaving the place, but the trio offered him a place to stay and he eventually decided to stay at their place for a few days, to everyone's delight and decided to enjoy another helping of Naomi's soup. Gai's Ultra Hero Special Study *Gai: Ultra Hero Special Study. Here's today's hero. *Orb Ring: Ultraman X! *Gai: X, the cyber Ultraman. X fights with a variety of armors, and among them, the Beta Spark Armor is the strongest! And today's monster... *Orb Ring: Gomora! *Gai: The Ancient Monster, Gomora! He sometimes teams up with the Ultra heroes. What a friendly monster. Be sure to watch next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Natasha Romanová: * : *Road Construction Worker: *Girl: *Alien Zetton Maddock (Voice): Suit Actors * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman Orb **Spacium Zeperion **Hurricane Slash Kaiju *Alien Zetton Maddock *Hyper Zetton Deathscythe Easter Eggs *This episode is a tribute to episode 31 of Ultraman, Who Goes There?. This line is spoken by Jetta when he witness someone entering the SSP office's front door, who happened to be none other than Gai. *Hyper Zetton catching Orb's Sperion Light Ring a nod to how a disc-throwing technique used by past Ultra Warriors (such as Ultraman's Ultra-Slash) can be easily countered if an opponent were to catch the incoming projectile first before tossing it aside (such as Gubila and Kiyla). *Hyper Zetton's battle with Ultraman Orb Huricane Slash is a nod to Ultraman Saga's battle with Hyper Zetton, using quick wits and teleportation to counter each others' attacks. Trivia *This episode finally re-invoked the Alien Zetton's ability to disguise as humans, a trait that is last seen in episode 39 of Ultraman, Farewell, Ultraman. This discounts Edo, the Alien Zetton from ULTRAMAN manga due to his disguise involves through the usage of a mimicry system. Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Orb